mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!!
Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! (Japanese: ミッチェルカート：ダブルダッシュ!!|Hepburn: Mitcherukāto: Daburudasshu! !) is a racing game developed by Racjin, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC CD-Rom in 2004. The game is the second installment in the Mitchell Kart series and for the home consoles after Mitchell Kart. It was preceded by Mitchell Kart: Super Circuit from 2001 and was followed by the handheld game Mitchell Kart DS, which was released for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable in 2005. Similar to previous titles, Double Dash!! challenges ''Mitchell'' series player characters to race against each other on Mitchell-themed tracks. The game introduced a number of new gameplay features, such as supporting co-op gameplay with two riders per kart. One player drives the kart, and the other uses items. Players can switch at any time. Double Dash!! is the only game in the Mitchell Kart series to allow cooperative gameplay so far. Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! supports LAN play using the Nintendo GameCube Broadband Adapter, allowing up to 16 players to compete simultaneously. There are 20 characters to select from in total, each of which with a special item, and with eleven characters being new to the series. Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! received positive reviews by critics; it attained an aggregated score of 87 out of 100 on Metacritic. Reviewers praised the graphics and the new gameplay features, but criticized the voice acting. It was commercially successful, with more than 3.8 million copies sold in the United States, and more than 802,000 copies sold in Japan. Gameplay Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! is a kart racing video game in which the player races in a kart against other teams in different courses. The game screen indicates the current standings in a race, the current speed of the player's kart and incoming weapons. Like in the previous installments, players can pick up item boxes to receive a randomly selected item and use it to impede the opposition and gain the advantage. Some items, such as missiles and bananas, allow the player to hit others to slow them down, while other items, such as the star power-up, render them temporarily invincible to attacks. This is the only game in the series in which instead of one character per kart, there are two: one to drive, and one to use items; and is also the first in the series where players drop their items when hit by a weapon. The powerslide technique, an action that allows the player to drift around turns, has been improved; players can tilt the control stick while drifting to make sparks appear around their kart. If tilted enough, the sparks turn blue, and the player gains a speed boost known as a "mini-turbo". The rocket start, an action that allows the player to gain a speed boost when a race begins is also improved as the Double Dash!!, which can only be done as a team. Game modes There are four game modes in Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!!: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus, and Battle. Most of the modes can be played cooperatively, while some can only be played by themselves in single-player races. * Grand Prix – This mode has the player race against seven (or six) teams, which are controlled by the computer, in a series of predetermined courses. The player can choose to race using three different engine size classes: 50 cc, 100 cc and 150 cc. A fourth unlockable class, Mirror Mode, allows the player to race through a mirrored version of the tracks using the 150 cc engine size. Since all karts go faster when using higher engine sizes, the four classes serve as difficulty levels. There are sixteen tracks, divided into four cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special. A fifth cup has the player race in every track called the All-Cup Tour. The tour always starts with Luigi Circuit and ends with Rainbow Road, but the remaining tracks show up in random order. Every race is three laps long except for Baby Park and Wario Colosseum, which have seven and two, respectively. After all the human players cross the finish line, the positions of the computer-controlled teams are immediately locked in and they are given points based on those eight positions, ranging from zero to ten. At the end of the cup, there will be an award ceremony for the three teams, where they will get a trophy ranging from bronze to gold. No matter which position they earned after each race, everyone will move on because of these new rules. * Time Trial – This single-player mode has the player to finish any of the 16 courses in the fastest time possible, with the best time being saved as a ghost, a carbon copy of the player's performance that they can race against in later runs. Each character will receive a mushroom, which can be used at any time during the run. * Versus – In this mode, players can choose any course and race against up to three human opponents with customized rules such as changing the item frequency or the number of laps in each race. (2P-4P only) * Battle – In battle mode, the player fights against up to three human-controlled opponents using items scattered throughout a battle arena. There is the traditional balloon-popping battle game, in which the player must use items to pop an opponent's three balloons while defending their own. In addition, two new games have been implemented: the first involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a time period, and the other involves throwing Bob-ombs at each other to collect points. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with a varying layout and a replenishing arsenal of items. (2P-4P only) * LAN play – Double Dash!! also features LAN play using the Nintendo GameCube Broadband Adapter. Up to eight GameCube consoles can be connected, allowing for 16-player multiplayer races, with two players controlling each kart. Character Gameplay Players can choose from a cast of 20 playable drivers. All of the characters have their own special items which are unique to them, like Mitchell and Gavin with twisters, Martin and David with bombs, Marquessa and Genola with Marquessa Missiles, Nicholas and Devin with Eggs, Carolyn and Jennifer with Hearts, Scottie and Sarah with chaos energy, Ebony and Valerie with Water Balloons, Charlie and Kelly with Golden Mitchell boots, and Amanda and Doc Payne with Triple Wrenches. Petey Piranha and King Boo have the unique ability to use any of the other characters' special items excluding Gavin's Gaviegan and Devin's Pink Egg. There are 21 karts in all and the character's weight class (light, middle, or heavy) determines the kart in which they can ride as well as their speed, acceleration, and weight attributes. In addition to the playable drivers, other characters have supporting roles in this game as well. Lakitu reprises his role as the referee, helping racers in various situations such as announcing laps, giving the signal to drive with its traffic lights hanging on a fishing pole, and taking teams back on track in case they fall off course. Other supporting characters appearing in this game include Shy Guys, Goombas, Nokis, Toadsworth, Piantas, Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants and more. It should also be noted that this is the very first time that Toadette has appeared in the Mario franchise. Characters Starting Teams Unlockable Teams Development Double Dash!! was first shown at E3 2001 as a seven-second video clip. The clip featured Mario and Luigi driving their karts on a bump mapped 3D surface with no background. At the time, it was early in development, and the working title of the game was simply Mario Kart. In April 2003, Nintendo released the first pictures and details of the game, as well as revealing the title to be Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. At E3 2003, a playable demo of the game was available. New features, such as having two characters drive one kart, had been implemented. An updated demo with some new additions was shown at the Games Convention in August 2003. In September, Nintendo held a Gamers' Summit for the press, in which a nearly complete and more sped up version of Double Dash!! was displayed. The Gamers' Summit also announced the North American release date to be November 17, 2003. The development team struggled in devising gameplay features that would be enjoyed by the fans of the series. One of the hardest tasks chief director Kiyoshi Mizuki was assigned to do was to attract people who had no prior experience with the series; he decided to make the gameplay as simple as possible. Producer Shigeru Miyamoto presented the staff with a variety of opinions which they in turn would have to incorporate into the game the best way possible. Miyamoto let the team decide which graphics they wanted to use without restrictions. Connectivity to the Game Boy Advance was discussed as an opportunity among the developers, but they eventually agreed that Double Dash!! was not suited to these connectivity ideas and decided to exclude it. It was desirable to narrow down the gap between the ability of veteran and novice players. Therefore, gameplay features like the ability to escape the banana were removed; the staff wanted both veteran and novice players to enjoy themselves. A special edition of the game was also released, which included a bonus disc containing demos and gameplay videos of other games released around the time, including Mario Party 5, Disney's Hide and Sneak, F-Zero GX, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Channel and Kirby Air Ride, among others. The special edition disc also includes exclusive digital content that could be transferred to the Game Boy Advance title Fire Emblem via the Game Link Cable. The game's soundtrack was composed by Super Mario Sunshine composer Shinobu Tanaka and Mario Kart 64 composer Kenta Nagata. Reception |GI = 9.25 out of 10 |GSpot = 7.9 out of 10 |GSpy = |GRadar = 8 out of 10 |IGN = 7.9 out of 10 |NP = 5 out of 5 |MC=87 out of 100 }} Mario Kart: Double Dash!! received positive reviews. The game received the "Multiplayer Game" award from ITV's Game Stars in 2004. The game sold 3.8 million units in the United States, and over 802,000 units in Japan. According to the NPD Group, Double Dash!! was the best-selling game of November 2003. It is also the third best-selling GameCube game in Australia. Joystiq reported in February 2009 that the game had sold nearly seven million copies worldwide. The game placed 63rd in Official Nintendo Magazine's 100 greatest Nintendo games of all time. Nintendo Power gave the game a perfect score, and said the graphics were of "3-D perfection" and the controls and game mechanics "rival those of any GCN racing game". Double Dash!! also received a perfect score from GamePro, who commented that the gameplay remains "fast and furious". The feature of having two riders per kart was praised by Justin Leeper and Andy McNamara of Game Informer; McNamara stated: "Giving the player control of two different characters is pretty cool in single-player, but add a friend on the back of your kart in multiplayer and it opens the game up like never before." GameSpy called Double Dash!! a "great-looking, great-playing game that most gamers will instantly warm to." Eurogamer thought the game was one of the "finest pieces of electronic entertainment ever developed." GameZone's Louis Bedigian felt that none of the racing games he had played for the GameCube were as "spectacular" as Double Dash!!. GMR s Andrew Pfister said, "Mario Kart: Double Dash is the most fun you'll have with a game this year. And probably next year. And maybe even the year after that". Brett Elston of GamesRadar praised the game's "dual-riders idea and untouchable multiplayer". Electronic Gaming Monthly said that the game's "pure, exhilarating glee will envelop your soul". Double Dash!! has also received criticism from the media. Considering the seven-year gap since Nintendo 64's Mario Kart 64, GameSpot's Ryan Davis stated that he was "a little disappointed with the limited scope of the game." He also said that the repetition of the voice acting was "unrelenting". IGN was also critical towards Double Dash‼ for not progressing beyond its predecessor, calling the game a "mediocre effort". The UK-based publication Edge accused the game of "not being a racing game anymore." Game Revolution criticized the game's single-player mode for lacking substance and the track design for being "bland". References External links * * * [http://mitchell.wikia.com/Mitchell_Kart:_Double_Dash!! Mitchell_Kart:_Double_Dash!!] at Mitchell Van Morgan Encyclopedia Category:2004 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games Category:Mitchell racing games Category:Mitchell Kart games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!!